Cupcakes vs Cakes
by zElliexmagic
Summary: Erza enters a sweets contest with all her friends hoping for her to win. The reward is 500,000J. What she doesn't expect, is to win the heart of a blue-haired man instead. Jerza


**My first Jerza story. I'm sorry I'm mostly doing NaLu. I'm addicted NaLu don't really have any inspiration on anything other than that, but I will do other couples. Quick note, Jellal is going to be OOC. I'm sorry, but that's how it is. I couldn't really think of how this'll work with his personality and all, so yeah. Sorry. This is requested by Blue Star and I hope you and everybody else likes it. :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail…sadly.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cupcakes vs. Cakes

 _Requested by Blue Star_

"Excuse me! Pardon me! Coming through!" Erza squeezed through the crowd with a box in her hands. She was silently praying she wouldn't drop it. She didn't have time to go back to her bakery and bake another fresh cake. And if she dropped it, she would be out of the contest.

There were so many people here in Magnolia Park that she barely had any elbow room. The Annual Sweets Contest would be starting in about fifteen minutes. Every baker in Magnolia would be entering in and the reward this year was going to be 500,000J. Erza didn't have to sweat though. She's been told by many times by her customers that she's the greatest baker in Magnolia. She's even won the Annual Sweets Contest five years in a row. This would be her sixth.

Even though Erza only bakes cakes, she has very frequent customers. A group of kids from the high school she graduated from, Fairy Academy, have come in often to buy cakes for their parties. Erza has become very good friends with all of them and is even invited to their after school parties.

"Erza! Erza!"

Erza turned and smiled as one of the girls from the group she was just thinking about, popped her blonde head out of the crowd and made her way toward the red head.

"Hey Lucy!" Erza exclaimed, "Good to see you! Isn't it a school day? Shouldn't you be in class?"

Lucy smiled back at her friend, "They cancelled because of this event. Besides, we'd all ditch school anyway to come see you win!"

Erza moved out of the way for someone to pass by. "You're all here?"

Lucy nodded, "Yup! All of us. They all told me to wish you good luck. Natsu also said to save a piece of cake for him."

Erza laughed, "I don't think I can do that. Only the judges are going to taste each contestant's sweet. Even if I win again, the cake isn't going to be for everyone. There's too many people here. I'll just collect the reward and go home."

"You're not going home! Lisanna suggested that we should have a party at her sister's place after this to celebrate your win. You remember Mira right? I think you two were in school together and graduated at the same time."

"I remember her. We were good friends. I didn't know Lisanna was her sister. She's married to Laxus now and pregnant right?"

Lucy nodded, "That's right. With a boy I believe, but anyway, Mira was happy to have a party at her place after this. Even if you don't win, we'll celebrate with cake because your cakes are just so delicious!"

Erza smiled, "Thanks, Lucy. Tell the others I said hello. I have to get going if I wanna get to my stand on time."  
"Alright, Erza, good luck!" With that, Lucy disappeared into the crowd.

Erza sighed and continued her way to her stand in front of the crowd. As she was on her way, a man bumped into her and the box with her cake left her hands. She panicked for a moment, trying to catch it from falling, but she saw a pair of hands grab the box before it hit the ground and she was already very thankful.

"Are you okay, Miss?"

Erza looked up at a tall blue haired man with a red tattoo on his eye. Erza has seen many people come into her bakery with tattoos on their faces and she always thought them unattractive, but this man, however, did not only look cute with it, but with blue hair as well (no offense to Levy, Wendy, and Juvia. Erza thought they looked pretty with blue hair, but she's never thought blue haired men would look cute). Erza blushed and regained her grip on her box again.

"Thank you, sir. I thought it was gone."

He smiled, "You're welcome. I'm guessing your competing in the contest?"

"Yes, and are you?"

The man nodded and gestured to his own box in his hands. "Yes. Listen, I'm sorry about bumping you earlier. I was in a hurry to get to my stand."

"Oh, that's fine. I was in a hurry as well. I'm Erza Scarlet. Nice to meet you!"

The man reached out to shake her hand with a smile, "I'm Jellal Fernandes. I'm guessing, from your name, you own Scarlet's Sweets."

Erza smiled back. "Yes, that's true. I don't recognize you from last year's contest and I don't remember a new bakery moving to town. Which bakery do you work at?"

"Cupcake 2 Go. It's on the east side of Magnolia. This is my first time entering in the contest. I think, if I remember, you're the one who has won five years in a row."

Erza nodded, "Yes, that's me. So, you bake cupcakes? I'm anxious to see if the judges will like you or not."

Jellal lifted up the lid of his box. In it, contained about five delicious cupcakes. Erza licked her lips. "They look delicious."

"Take one."

"Are you sure that'll be okay? The judges might notice."

Jellal shrugged, "They'll never notice."

As Erza took a bite into the chocolate cupcake, her eyes immediately widened. Her favorite flavor was strawberry (yes, that's the flavor of the cake she's carrying) and surprisingly, she wasn't much of a chocolate fan. However, this was the most delicious cupcake she's ever had.

"It's absolutely delicious! You are very good!" She exclaimed after she swallowed the rest. "I'd give you a bite of the cake, but that, unfortunately, will go noticed."

"That's alright and thank you for the compliment."

Before they could say anything else, the mayor of Magnolia announced over the talkative crowd that the contestants need to take their places and get ready.

Jellal and Erza bid their goodbyes and went to their stands.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Erza can spot all her friends in the crowd and they waved when she caught their eye. She smiled and waved back at them. The judges came around, tasted each of their sweets, and was quick to decide a winner.

"Listen up everyone! The judges have decided the winner: in first place, we have Jellal Fernandes from Cupcake 2 Go."

As the judges presented Jellal with a ribbon and the reward and everyone applauded, about everyone of Erza's friends shouted, "WHAAAAT?!" But to Erza, she wasn't surprised. The cupcake was _very_ good!  
"In second place, we have Erza Scarlet from Scarlet's Sweets," Erza smiled and thanked the judges for the ribbon. She happened to look up and catch Jellal's eye. He smiled, winked, and mouthed, "Good job!"

Erza smiled back. "You too," She mouthed.

"In third place, we have Mr. Yajima from 8island."  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

As Erza was cleaning up, Jellal appeared in front of her. "Hey! Great job!" He smiled.

"You too! My friends are all shocked that I didn't win, but it doesn't surprise me. I'll have to drop by your bakery sometime."

"I'll be looking for you."

Erza smiled at him, "Now that the contest is over, have a piece," she held up a small slice of strawberry cake which he gladly took.

After he had swallowed it, he smiled widely, "I'll have to visit your bakery too! It's delicious!"

"Thank you!"

"I was wondering," Jellal scratched the back of his head and looked away nervously, "If you were busy later today. Maybe we could get dinner together or something?"

Erza smiled kindly, "I would love to go on a date with you, but I'm heading to a party in a while. Maybe tomorrow."

"Erza!"

Jellal and Erza looked behind them to see Juvia and Gray waving at her from across the park. "Come on! Let's get going! Everyone is waiting for you!"

"I'm coming!" Erza reached in her pocket and pulled out a paper and pen. She wrote her number down and handed it to Jellal, "Call me later tonight."

With a quick kiss on the cheek, Erza darted off with her cake (and a red face) and followed Gray and Juvia, who were asking her who that man was and what had happened.

She didn't mean to say this out loud, but once it was out, there was no taking it back: "He not only won 500,000J, but my heart as well."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **And it's done! I hope you liked it and…..I don't know what else to say XD.**

 **-zEllie**


End file.
